Maybe I Like You More Then I Should
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: A Nite Nik & Court Story. What SHOULD have happened after their kiss on the docks. Nite A BIT of Nem and Casper PLEASE R&R. Will their feelings go further? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Courtney looked into Nikolas' eyes. "Nikolas, I...You're..." She couldn't even form a complete thought she tried but she just couldn't. Her heart and mind were racing at what seemed like a thousand miles a minute. Nikolas backed away but still held Courtney in his arms. He was speechless as well but nothing stopped them from kissing again, atleast that was until Lorenzo came along. Although against their will they broke away from each other almost immediately.

"Nikolas...Courtney...Funny I should find the two of you here...Together..." If he had seen anything he wasn't letting on that was for sure. "Well it is a public place Alcazar." Courtney pointed out rather coldly. "You're absolutely right. I'll just leave the two of you alone I apologize for any disruption on my part have a good evening Mr.Cassadine...Mrs.Jacks." Courtney inwardly flinched at the mention of her married name atleast at that moment because she was furious with Jax always treating her like glass fearing she would break at any moment.

Once Alcazar left Courtney and Nikolas locked eyes once again. "Not now Nikolas...at-atleast not here...please?" she said as she turned away from him. "You're right it's too risky." he put his hand on her shoulder. "No one ever has to know." He assure her trying to calm any doubts or fears she may have had. Each of them stared in awkward silence before going home to their spouses. Courtney walked into the home she shared with her husband Jasper Jacks only to find him yet again with Liz Webber. The woman who was carrying their baby because she could not.

"Hi Hunney...we were just going over ideas for the nursery." Courtney tried to hide her anger. She couldn't carry the baby so she had to make due with decorating the nursery but now even that was being stripped away from her as well. "Courtney?" Jax asked. He could see something was bothering her. "No...Jax, you-you know what...Have fun!" She went to the nursery and slammed the door leaning against it to cry. Elizabeth Webber seemed to be taking over her life bit by bit piece by piece and there was not a thing she could do about it. "Courtney open up!" Jax demanded. "Go away!" she shot back angrily. "Courtney-" "No! You know what! Just save it because I'm not intrested right now Jax!" She grabbed her cell phone and coincedently it began to ring.

She looked at the called and was a little surprised to see the name on the Caller ID. Nikolas Cassadine..."He-Hello?" she asked through muffled tears and sobs. "Courtney? What's wrong? It's Nikolas. I have to see you.." "I'll meet you on the roof of the hospital in 15 minutes.I'll explain what's wrong when I get there." She didn't even give him a chance to explain before quickly hanging up. She flung open the nursery door to find Liz and Jax on the other side. Jax looked at her not to happy "We need to talk..." "Not Now we don't..." She said coldly as she left slamming the door and going on her way. When she got to the roof to meet Nikolas her eyes were puffy and red. He took one look at her and then took her into his arms.

"I'm being excluded from anything that has to do with the baby...Jax looks at Liz the way he looked at me when we were in love...he's attracted to her Nikolas..." She couldn't help but cry into his arms. "Woah, Woah, Woah, You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing..." he tried to assure her because he hated seeing her this upset. "He'll end up leaving me you watch...Here I am whining to you about my problems being totally inconsiderate of you...How's Emily?" He smirked. "Emily...Emily's still working right now she refuses to take off. she works over time and I know from Monica that she has twice the hours she needs for her schooling...I think she works to get away from me.."

Courtney looked up at him. "Maybe it's just...just stress or something..." "Maybe it's just me..." he said as he looked away from her. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his arm. "You can't think that way Nikolas...You're a great guy...a wonderful man...anyone would be lucky to have you in their life..." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Maybe our spouses are attracted to other people." she said coming to the painful realization that that could very well be true. However what Came out of Nikolas' mouth next shocked the both of them equally. It wasn't something they were expecting. "Maybe we're attracted to each other."

"I-I-I-Nikolas...Are...Are you sure? Did you just hear what came out of your mouth?" she asked almost in shock. "Yeah-Yeah I did...And what if It's the truth? Courtney I like you maybe more then I should...Maybe I should just go..." he said as he headed towards the door but her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Maybe I like you more then I should as well..." She admitted nervously. She walked past him and opened the door to leave. _"Finally"_ she thought to herself _"That door was fixed because If I had gotten stuck on that roof with him one more time..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney inhaled and exhaled deeply once more. Nikolas stood on the roof still looking over the horizon. What just went on? What did they just admit to? Was it a spur of the moment action or was it the truth? All of a sudden the irony of a song he had listened to as a kid hit him. _'On the other hand there's a golden band to remind me of someone who would not understand; On one hand I can stay and be your loving man' _but it wasn't that part of the song that stuck into his mind. It was the part that described exactly how he felt with Courtney. _'In your arms I feel the passion I thought it died; When I looked into your eyes I found myself; And When I first kissed your lips, I felt so alive; I've got to hand it to you girl you're somethin' else.'_

He knew those feelings were wrong because each of them were married to other people. But how could something so wrong...fell so right? After standing there for a few more minutes he exited the roof only to run into Emily. "Nikolas what are you doing here? On the roof none the less..." She laughed but looked a little confused. "I'm visiting a friend...I'm on my way out...we can meet up tonight...I'll let you get back to work." he said as he began to walk out. "Nikolas..." She called out after him. "Yeah?" he said stopping and turning to look at her. "I-I-I Love you..." "Yeah..." He said turning once more to leave. "I Love You Too..." he said as he left. He decided to go to Kelly's after a quick bite to eat he went to the docks. The place Court and he shared his first kiss. However he wasn't alone. She was there as well.

Courtney heard footsteps and turned around startled. "Nik-" She stopped to catch the breath he had stolen away from her. "You scared me.." She said almost breathlessly. Was the lack of breath because he scared her or was it because everytime she seen him her hear beat a little faster, her pulse beated stronger, her breath got weaker even at the mere mention of his name or the sound of his voice? He smiled at her. "You're ok...It's just me..." He reassured her. She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry Nikolas that was rude...I just...I think I was in shock...but I've done some thinking...and...I think you're right...Maybe we like each other more then we should...but...but maybe the people we're with led us to each other...I'm not justifying anything or saying it's right but.." Nikolas looked at her.

"You're right." He agreed with her 110. She sighed being thankful he didn't think she was some insane basket case. She scooted over from where she was sitting on the dock with her feet in the water and he took it as an invitation to sit down so he did and stared out at the harbor. The sun was beginning to set and it looked so beautiful. "Nikolas...Can I ask you something?" She asked looking out at the sunset. "You just did..." he joked around slyly. "haha" Courtney laughed sarcastically as she poked his side. "Honestly can I?" "Sure" Nikolas responded smiling. "If...If I wasn't Married to Jax and you weren't married to Emily would you still be attracted to me if the circumstances would have been different?" She asked looking at him for only a moment before focusing on the sunset again. Nikolas thought for a moment then made Courtney look at her. "Yes I would...and it would be so much easier." He laughed as a smile broke upon her face.

_'Everyone's known someone that they just cain't help but want'_ That song verse played in Courtney's mind over and over and over again. Her someone was Nikolas Cassadine. Knowingly it should have been her husband she felt a bit guilty and a little sad but Nikolas made her feel so good about herself. So needed and so wanted. She had thought that this was immature feeling these feelings for another man other than her husband. This was supposed to disappear after your teen stage you were supposed to mature but she just couldn't help it. Who wouldn't want someone as handsome and good looking as Nikolas Cassadine? Her husband was spending all of his free time with the surrogate Liz Webber and was at her every beck and call. Now, she was spending some of her free time with another man. Payback was truely a B----.

She and Nikolas had stayed there long after sunset and it began to get cold. Courtney began to get chills and shiver and Nikolas noticed. He got up and put his jacket around her shoulders and helped her up as he held her in his arms tightly just to warm her up. Courtney felt like she was in the right place in his arms. She laid her head back against his shoulders and sighed. No matter how bad they wanted to fight it or how bad they tried they couldn't resist their mutual attraction for each other and quite frankly at the moment neither of them wanted to. "Courtney...the question you asked...I'm asking the same thing...if neither of us were married and under the circumstances that we're under would you still be attracted to me?" He asked as his chin rested softly on top of her head. "Truthfully Yes and as you said it would be so much easier for me if you or I weren't married...Do you think what we're doing is right?" "I don't think it's right but it doesn't feel wrong.." He answered truthfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"What time is it?" Courtney asked Nikolas knowing it was getting a little late and would look suspicious to Jax. "Well...It's 8:00...Maybe we should leave...we can get together later for coffee or something..." Courtney looked at him and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea..." She kissed him quickly before leaving to go home to her husband. "Where were you?" Jax questioned upon her arrival. "I took a walk I needed air...don't act concerned now Jax Liz wasn't with me.." "Now you know that isn't fair." "No Jax...What isn't fair is how you seem to find a way to push me out of any aspect of this process even with the nursery!" She argued back defensively. She felt so good until she came home.

"You're pushing me out of this childs life and it isn't even here yet! I'm not in the mood for arguing...I'm going to take a nice warm long bubble bath and then I am going to bed...I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." "Courtney why are you acting like this?" he asked geting a little fed up. "Because Jax...I'm tired of watching your attraction to Liz grow ok? Goodnight..." without even so much as a look back she turned away and headed to the bathroom to just let everything go. Was her marriage to Jax headed towards divorce court so soon? She didn't even want to think about it she just wanted to take a nice hot bath and forget about all her problems. While taking off her jewlery she came across her wedding band. Looking down at it sadly she slowly took it off, placed it in her jewlery box, and placed it in a drawer.

Nikolas went home to an empty house yet again. He looked around to make sure there wasn't a trace that Emily might have been there but there was nothing. He walked into the bathroom and began to run a nice bath to relax himself while there was peace and quiet. No fussing or fighting or anything just peace. Both slipped into their tubs and soaked peacefully. Courtney closed her eyes as the candle light and warm bath soothed her worries and stresses. Her mind kept flashing back to Nikolas and respectively his mind kept flashing back to her. It brought a smile to her face as she thought about him. How he held her so tightly how he smelled and how she never wanted him to let her go. But she knew that couldnt be the case...atleast not at that moment...they had to find out where their marriages of the time were headed. If they truely loved each other like they said they did they could wait for each other no matter how long it took or what obstacles were thrown in their way.

Emily called Nikolas from the hospital. "Hi...Honey...Um I decided to cover grave yard as well tonight I hope you don't mind..." she said trying not to sound too giddy that Monica let her cover yet again for the 3rd night in a row. Nikolas sighed as he laid his head back against the edge of the tub. "That's fine...Don't worry about me..." just then the other line interrupted. "Look Em that's the other line just call me on your next break ok?" "Ok...I-I gotta go" Emily hung up with no Goodbye or I love you so Nikolas hit the flash button and answered rather stressfully. "Hello, Nikolas Cassadine..." "Well you don't sound too happy.." The voice on the other end pointed out. "Well Courtney..." He smiled although she couldn't see it she could sense it. "What's wrong? Emily working grave yard again?" "Yep...I should have known though ya know...she hasn't been around much but it's ok...what about you what enticed you to call?" He asked wondering if something was wrong. "Just...I just wanted to hear your voice as corny as it sounds.

"No, no, no, That's not corny I'm glad you called." "You are?" she asked innocently. "Yep...You're ok though right?" he asked a bit worried. "Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm fine..." she reassured him as her voice softened up. "You don't sound fine..what's up...you can tell me Courtney you know you can tell me anything don't you?" "I know...if it was big I'd tell you but it isn't so don't spend your time worrying about me I'm ok" "You know I'm gonna worry anyways right?" She laughed at how cute he sounded when he was worried. Then Jax knocked on the door luckily she had it locked. "Courtney...nothing is going on but the more you push me away the more I wish there was!" "Excuse me!" "You heard me you keep pushing me away and I may be pushed into someone else's arms!" he said as she heard the door slam angrily. Courtney jumped at the violent slam and got a little nervous. Jax had never went off like that before.

"Courtney...Courtney? Are You Ok?" Nikolas said his voice filled with worry. "Answer me Courtney." "I-I-I think my marriage may have just ended." she said as her voice began to fill with shock and dismay. "Court..." "I..." She was at a complete loss for words. Without another word she hung up the phone and drifted under the water coming back up to rest her head back across the edge fo the tub. As tears streamed down her face she didn't know why she was crying because she had cheated on Jax already but for some reason deep down it hurt. There was a knock at the door about an hour later...It was a delivery man.."Can I help you?" Courtney asked wondering what service delievers flowers at midnight. "Delivery for Matthews from a Mr.Nikolas Cassadine." The delivery man made her sign a paper then she opened up the long box to find 6 long stemmed white roses. Her favorite flower.

She picked up her cell phone and called Prince Charming. "Thank You...That was sweet..." "You've been crying...I can tell..." "I told you to stop worrying about me also didn't I?" "You Know if you ever need me Courtney I'm only one phone call away..." "I know...but I'm very tired and I think I'm going to turn in for the night...Thanks again for the roses Nikolas it was very thoughtful and sweet..." She smiled. "No problem...good night..." They both hung up at the same time. That night Courtney went to bed and tried to sleep peacefully. Emily came home about 2 AM and Nikolas was still up sitting by the fireplace when she snuck behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" "Finally decide to take off?" "Nikolas...don't start not tonight..I'm tired" "Because you overexert yourself at work...Take some time off!" Emily payed no attention to her husband went to their room and closed the door. '_Couch for me tonight'_ he thought to himself not none to happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Courtney got up to see if Jax had come home. She walked around but seen no trace of her husband. She loooked around once more then decided to get dressed and go to Metro. The events from the previous night still playing in her head. She had these funny feelings...nothing like she had ever shared with Jason or Jax. She couldn't deny that what she was feeling for Nikolas could possibly be stronger then just a normal "Attraction". She got ready and headed out for Metro. After arriving there she ran into her husband. Alone and in a table by the corner he was swirling a drink. She walked over to him and stood infront of him looking down at him. "Look...I think maybe we should take some time apart to figure out if this marriage is something that can be fixed or not." Courtney said quickly so it wouldnt be too painful.

Jax just continued to swirl the ice in his drink. "If that's what you want I won't stand in your way...You're a woman of your own mind so whatever you decide is fine with me." Courtney looked at him stressfully. "So that's it Jax it's that easy?" "Yep..." Courtney rolled her eyes and went to another table. She sat down surprised that her husband barely even put a fight up or defended their marriage! Nikolas had woken up to find that his wife was gone again. She must have decided to cover the morning shift as well. He exhaled and got dressed as he stood outside of Wyndemere. He looked at how the sun looked in the sky. All the beautiful colors seemed to collide. How could his marriage that had gone so good for so long be coming to an almost immediate end? If it hadn't been for Conner Bishop his marriage would still be going good and be strong...however he also had something to be thankful for...Courtney. If the circumstances they faced hadn't brought them together they may not have even noticed eachother.

After staring at Jax from across the room Courtney headed to Wyndemere. She didn't think Nikolas would actually be there she just went to see if she had the courage to go. She knocked on the door and was surprised when the door opened and she seen Nikolas on the other side. "Oh...I-I'm so embarassed now I really didn't think you'd be here..." She laughed feeling major embarassment and humility. "It's ok.." He laughed. "Come on...Come in no reason you should stay out side..." he helped her inside then smiled. "Well...can I get you anything? Something to drink? Food?" He asked. "No...but thanks for the offer I just left Metro...I told Jax I think we need to seperate for a while he didn't even put up a fight for our marriage...I don't know why I expected..." Nikolas didnt even let her finish the sentence before he took her into his arms. She let all the stress go and just breathed out. "Maybe I did push him into Liz's arms..." "Hey...No I won't allow you to do this to yourself. You are a great person and you don't deserve this and I'm not letting you do this..." She couldn't help but hold tears back. No one had ever said anything like that to her. They always brought up her past and threw it back into her face. She was trying to escape her past not relive it.

He stood back from her and took her face in her hands. "Listen to me Courtney...you made the right choice...now you can see if your marriage is worth saving or if it was too far gone to start with." She locked stares with him and before either of them knew it they were kissing. She wrapped her hands around his neck. '_Why couldn't I have something this good in my life before?'_ she thought to herself. She had found the man of her dreams...only problem was each of them married to another. They had known the same people and had a few of the same friends. Why hadn't they come across each other sooner? They both looked at each other. "Courtney..." "Shhhhhh..." she said wanting him to just be quiet so she could bask in that moment with him. "Don't speak not right now..." She smiled as he sat down by the fireplace and she laid her head in his lap. Could anything be more perfect? Could life get any better than that moment? He took her hair and pulled it back from her face. "This is risky..." she said as all of a sudden her mind went straight to Emily. Nikolas knew why she thought that and called Emily.

"Hello?" "Where are you? you weren't here this morning..." "Nikolas...I...I think we should take a bit of a break...I've got so much going on...It's not you thought honey I swear...but my head...so many things are going through it please understand that I do love you..." Nikolas sat there with Courtney staring at the fire. "A Break?" He asked his voice stern. "Please understand where I'm coming from and know that I-I-I..." She sighed. "I can't handle explaining myself to you Nikolas not right now...so I just hope you understand." she said as she softly hung up the phone. Nikolas starred at his phone for minutes before Courtney looked up at him and broke the trance. "Nikolas? What's wrong?" she asked concern filling her voice. "Is Emily ok?" "Oh yeah...she's fine...looks like she and I are 'taking a break' as well..." he said as he looked down at Courtney and smoothed the hair from her face. "Oh Nikolas...I'm sorry..." "Promise me something Courtney..." "What?" She asked looking up into his eyes deeply. "Promise me that you will stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault and you'll stop putting yourself down.." "I-Nikolas..." "Courtney..." "Ok...ok I promise but I may need your help through some of the way.."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll help you in anyway I can..." Nikolas assured her and kissed her forehead softly. Courtney turned on her side as Nikolas ran his fingers through her hair. She had been so tired and so exhausted that she just drifted to sleep with her head in his lap. Nikolas sat there and smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful just like an angel. His worries just all seemed to disintegrate when he was with her. He softly picked her up and layed her on the couch covering her up to make sure she was comfortable as he sat in the chair beside the couch and watched her smiling. '_How could someone not care about someone as great as her?'_ He asked himself as someone knocked on the door. It was Emily. "I forgot some of my things..." she said not making eye contact. "Emily right now isn't really a good time...I have company this person was very upset and I just calmed them down and their asleep...maybe I can have your stuff sent over to you..." Emily looked curious. "Oh...ok...well just...just have someone send it over when you can.." Emily turned around and left without looking back or saying a word.

About an hour later Courtney began to stir. "Well...good afternoon Angel." Nikolas smiled as he came to sit by her side. "Hey..." she smiled back. "Courtney I think we should talk..." "Uh oh..." Courtney said as she sat up. "Any sentence that starts out with "Courtney I think we should talk" never ends good..." she said as she looked down. Nikolas placed a hand under her chin and softly made her look up to focus on his eyes. "Not this one..." He smiled as he softly kissed her cheek. "Ok so...while you were asleep I did some thinking...Both Jax and Emily have decided "Temporary Splits" are in order...so...since we are split from our respective spouses why don't we give this a try to see if there is something more...if it doesn't work out..then...let's not even think about that...what do you say? Is it worth a shot?" He asked looking into her eyes. "I think it is if you do..." She said as her gaze concentrated soulfully on his. He smiled at her then kissed her. "Courtney Matthews...I swear I'll try my hardest to make sure you're happy." "I already am..." she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "What do you say to Kelly's or Metro to celebrate and make our first "Public" appearance as a couple?" he asked as he held her hand and smoothed her hair from her face. "Sure..." she smiled. Inside she was thinking. _' If Emily and Jax find out...What will happen to our marriages? but most of all what will happen to us?'_

"You ok?" he asked sensing she was feeling uneasy. "Yeah...Honey I'm fine..So you ready?" she asked noticing he was already pretty spiffed up. "If you are..." he pulled her up to him and took her hand as he led her to the car. They arrived at Kelly's and walked in but oddly enough they weren't the only ones there together. They walked in to see Jax and Emily sharing a dinner and what seemed like an intresting conversation and toasting each other. Both Nikolas and Courtney looked at each other confused. "Courtney? Are you as confused..." "Very..." she stopped him midsentence knowing what he wasn't going to ask before he even got a chance to finish. They walked over to the table and asked at the same time if they could talk to both spouses simultaneously. "Jax what is going on?" "You wanted a break so I figured the best way to find out if our marriage could last was to date other people...and I'm dating Emily." He smiled at her. "Ok...You're right..." she looked at him. "What are you doing here with Nikolas if I may ask.." "Well..we're dating other people aren't we Jax? I'm dating Nikolas..." Jax couldn't help but blurt out a laugh. "What Jax?" "He's no where near your league." "And Courtney is no where near your's." Nikolas said standing behind Jax with his arms folded. "Now If you don't mind..." He said as he softly took Courtney's hand. "My girlfriend and I were on a date and we'd like to continue it despite your ego. Thank you..." Nikolas said as he led Courtney away.

Emily sat back down with Jax as Jax took her hand. "Jax take it slow ok?" she said as she looked up at Nikolas and Courtney furiously. _' That must have been the 'Hurt Friend' that was at Nikolas' today...'_ she thought to herself. Courtney looked into Nikolas' eyes. "What we're doing...it's right isn't it?" "Does it feel right?" Nikolas asked her. "Yea...but I feel like we're rubbing salt into the wound or something." nikolas placed his hands over hers. "Listen to me...their the ones well other than Jax but he might as well been anyways their the ones who wanted to see if the marriage was worth it or if it worked better with other people and we're simply doing that but if this makes you uncomfortable we could go someplace else." Courtney looked at the smug grin on her husbands face. "No let's stay here...It'll give me something to rub into him tonight at home!" she said getting frustrated with Jax and his smugness. "Don't pay him any attention...just focus on us." He smiled Lovingly at her. "You're right this is about us not them." She said as she leaned over the table to kiss him. "Let's Dance..." She said smiling as someone turned on her favorite song I Could Not Ask For More. Courtney and Nikolas began to dance as she looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "what? Do I have Ketchup or something on my mouth?" he said rubbing the sides of his mouth. "No...Honey" she laughed at his goofiness. "It's just that...I really Could not ask for more then this moment right her..right now...with you.." She said as she laid her head softly on his shoulder.

Jax unadmittedly was beginning to feel jealousy towards Nikolas. '_That's my wife! Get away from her you have your own!'_ said the screaming thoughts in his head. But he'd be D----- if he was going to act on them. Courtney was a grown woman she could make her own decisions and if Nikolas was a decision then all the better to her. At closing time Courtney smiled at Nikolas. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Sure...I'll walk you home..." "I'm not ready just yet...I want to take you somewhere." She held his hand as they left. "No...no car...were walking..." Courtney smiled as she took the keys from him. She covered his eyes and led him down the stairs of the docks. When she got to the exact place they shared their first kiss she uncovered his eyes and seen the smiled spread across his face instantly. He didn't say a word but he turned around and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "Happy?" she asked him. "Very..." He quickly replied. "Well...I'm glad..." "Maybe I should get you home..." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her. "It's past 11:00...we'll have plenty of time to see each other now." He smiled. "Ok...It's against my will!" she playfully responded. He took her home as they stood outside of the door. '_Why do I have to let her go back to him tonight? What if I lose her...What if she falls back in love with Jax...I dont want to do this...'_ But he knew he had to he knew there was no choice. Courtney looked at him and noticed the worry in his looks. "Honey? Are-Are you ok? Whats wrong?" "I just don't have a good feeling about Jax tonight so please...please be careful honey...and if you need me call me...Promise me you will." "I-i...Nikolas you're beginning to scare me." "Promise me Courtney please...it'll give me some piece of mind..." "I promise..." she said laying her palm on the side of his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney walked inside to her home and put her purse down as she sighed. _' What was all that about? What got him all worked up and worried?'_ she thought to herself as she sat down on the couch and wrapped the cover around her. '_Jax must not have made it home yet.' _she thought as she looked around. There wasn't a trace that he had been there yet so she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Just when she turned the TV on Jax walked inside. "Welcome Home..." he said in an icy tone. "Jax...spare me tonight please..." "Spare what? Our marriage? Your new boy toy? That's all I was wasn't it Courtney! Some rich boy toy who you only needed to help with your foundation isn't that right?" he yelled as his voice was getting louder. "Jax! I said cut it out! You know good and well that everything that is coming out of your mouth right now is complete trash! so stop it while your ahead! And who are you to judge? You Were with Emily!" she argued back. "Well guess what Courtney! She was way more exciting than you've ever been!" Jax said as smug smirk came across his lips. "You know what Jax? that's fine I don't care! I'm going to bed." She said as she began to walk off but Jax grabbed her arm.

She looked down at how tight his grip was and winced in pain. "Jax you're hurting me..." "Oh really? Am I?" he said smirking. "Yes now let me go..." "Why my beautiful bride we have to discuss this..." "Not while your drunk we don't." she pointed out trying to remain calm. "Then we will discuss it in the morning." he said pushing her but not enough to knock her off of balance but enough to get her away from him. Courtney went to the bathroom and was in pure shock. She looked at her cell phone trying to decide rather or not to call Nikolas. "Hello?" Nikolas answered his phone as he was trying to clean the living room from where he and Courtney had shared their afternoon together. "Nikolas?" "Courtney...What's wrong...What's up?" he didn't have to be with her to sense the fear she was feeling. "You-You were...Jax..." "I was right about Jax wasn't I?" He asked as he could feel his blood begin to get hotter. "He hurt you?" "There's--My arm...Nikolas please don't...please..." Nikolas wanted to obey her and do as she asked him but it was so hard. _'I'm gonna kill that B------! He won't get away with this no matter what way I have to make him pay'_ He vowed to himself silently. "Ok...Ok...where are you?" "I'm still here but I'm in the guest room...I'm ok..." "For how long!" "Nikolas don't yell at me!" "You're right...I'm sorry...Honey forgive me I'm just so mad right now it's not funny.." She sighed. "It wasn't that hard it's only a little red not even noticeable...Don't worry about me...I think it surprised me more than anything...I Love you ok." she said as she forced a smile. "If you think you're safe I'll trust your instincts..It's just that I love you and I dont want nothin' to happen to you." he said as his pager was going off.

"I'll let you get that...I love you ok stop worrying." she reassured him. "Ok...I love you too be safe." They both hung up as she looked out the window. _'Who was that man in there?'_ she thought to herself. _'That wasn't my husband.' _She rubbed her arms because she felt a sudden chill throughout the room. Jax decided to go to bed early as he stared at the ceiling and at a wedding photo that stood by his bed. He looked at it once more before turning it face down. "If she doesn't love me enough to work out this marriage then that's fine by me." He said as he turned over and went to sleep. Courtney pulled the covers back and got inside of the fluffy guest bed and pulled the covers tightly around her wishing they were Nikolas' arms but they would be soon enough. The morning sun woke her up the next morning shining down on her face. '_What time is it?'_ She thought to herself. It was only 8:00AM but she got up and ready none the less and left to start her day hoping Jax had the hangover from h--- when he woke up. She decided to go to the park for some thinking as she sat on the stone fountain she didn't see that Nikolas was there until he came up behind her and made her presence known. "Well good morning..." "Nikolas! Oh Gosh you scared me..." She sighed as she hugged him. "Let me see your arm." he said as he sat down beside her. She pulled her sleeve up to reveal a small bruise it had gone down since last night thankfully. "Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm positive." She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed as he held her as they watched an old couple walking holding hands. "That'll be us someday." he smiled at her. "I hope so..." she responded quite cheerfully. '_If nothing comes between us that is.'_


	7. A Test To Overcome

"You sure you're ok? You seem a little upset." he said seeming a little concerned. "I'm fine...It's just...I don't know the Jax last night wasn't the Jax I married..." she sighed. "Nikolas...I...I need to be alone right now..." Nikolas nodded in agreement. Courtney didn't know what to do. didn't know how to feel or anything because she was so confused. It was plain as day that Nikolas loved her. She wasn't blind or stupid she had a good thing staring her in the face but she needed to think things through. So many things were happening to her in her life at one time that it was just overwhelming as she felt someone softly grab her arm. Jax.

"What--what are you?" "I'm sorry I want to apologize." "You just did now I'll be on my way." "He's here isn't he?" Jax asked calmly."Yeah he is...Look I need to get going really..." "I'll see you home tonight won't I?" "I--Jax I gotta go." she couldn't take his questions and his fake lies and promises. Courtney decided to head back to Nikolas only to find him there with Emily...Kissing. She swallowed hard as she headed towards them. Maybe just maybe there was a reasonable explanation for this."Nikolas?" she asked as her voice shaked almost uncontrollably. "What's going on?" "Courtney..." He started as Courtney seen the look of smugness and content on Emily's face as it seemed she had gotten the last laugh.

"I--uh--I'll talk to you later Nikolas..." She couldn't focus at that moment everything was a blur. Nikolas chased after her and garbbed both of her arms slightly as tears of anger and frustration ran down her eyes as she fought to get free. "Let me go Nikolas!" "Look at me..." He said softly as she continued to fight he twisted her around and took her into his arms. She hit him as tears washed down her face hysterically. She couldn't loose him she didn't want to. "Courtney please..." "How could you!" Courtney demanded angrily through her steadily flowing tears. "I didn't...Court..." "God Nikolas!" She broke down to her knees as he held her moving to his knees as well as she cried into his arms. Nikolas couldn't believe he had cause her this much pain and made her cry this many tears. That night Courtney slept in the guestroom again as she cried herself to sleep she had decided to talk to Nikolas the next day like he asked. Nikolas couldn't sleep he was too worked up too angry at himself for hurting the one woman who was standing by his side. It seemed that _"Stand By Your Man" _took on a whole brand new meaning.

The next morning Courtney walked out with Jax asleep just as always. Nikolas had requested her presence at the ballroom at Wyndemere. Courtney dressed casual as she arrived without the normal smile upon her face. "This way madam..." said the butler. Courtney followed to find ballroom music playing, The Waltz to be exact, and red, pink, and white rose petals showered all over the floor of the ballroom. However, Where was Nikolas? Just then her question was answered. A well dressed Nikolas in a tuxedo walked out with a single red rose in his hands as he handed it to her and kissed her hand softly. "May I have this Dance?" He asked softly holding his hands out. After a few moments of hesitation and looking down at her rose she took his hands in hers as they began to dance. "Nik--" "No, please" he interupted politely. "Please just let me explain..." he began as he looked into her blue eyes. "I never EVER meant to hurt you...Emily planned that...she pulled me in and It was just a reflex action Courtney..." She didn't want to give him any more time to say anything as the tears welled in her eyes she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew back and rested her forhead on his.

"I believe you..." He sighed thankfully that he hadn't lost his one solid foundation. "Courtney--I Love you..." "I love you too..." she replied back almost in a low silent whisper. She really didn't want to loose him. He smiled at her as she loosened up. "I just...the sight of the two of you kissing just hurt me...I didn't realize how much I cared about you until I seen her kiss you...I swear I wanted to punch her..." "Shhhhh" Nikolas smiled at her fiestiness. Only moments before had she been the vulnerable woman that he had hurt but she had bounced back from that rather quickly. Courtney leaned against him as he held her swaying to the music. God he was such a good dancer. The only thing she couldn't stop wondering was if the saying _"Every Rose Has Its Thorn"_ was true. Nikolas was her rose. Could he be lying? did he love her? There wasn't a doubt about it but were there feelings still left lingering for Emily. Nahhhhhhhh there couldn't be. She turned around in his arms and kissed him not wanting to ever let him go. Nikolas brushed the strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled his adoring smile. "I'm glad you came..." "So am I." She smiled back as she kissed him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well. Well. Well. Isn't this an adorable little kodak moment?" Emily asked smiling from the doorway. She had changed since Nikolas and her split. More cold, angry, bitter, less trusting.

Courtney sighed and shook her head. "Yeah Courtney Nikoals invited me." "Courtney you don't believe her do you?" "I dont know what to believe anymore Nikolas!" She yelled as she looked into his eyes with the same hurt look as the night before. Nikolas grabbed her hands. "You know what when you sort out who you wanna be with then you come to me I'm not going to play a ping pong game of me and Emily." Courtney said bitterly as she pushed him away and left angrily. "What the h--- do you want Emily!" He asked as his voice filled with anger. "You." "Well guess what! I want Courtney!"

Courtney didn't let the tears fall she held them back with anger. Who was lying? Who was telling the truth? Did he actually love her? All those questions running through her mind. She walked into the house to find it candle lit. Jax came out from the bedroom. "This is nice..." "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you home Courtney this is for Emily." "She's with Nikolas" Court pointed out looking at him. "Want to know the honest truth? She's only with him to piss you off.." he admitted that the two of them had set up this schemingly devious plan just to hurt Courtney and make her feel the pain she had inflicted on them. Payback was a total B----. "You what?" Courtney slapped him as she stormed to walk out but he blocked the door. "You think what you're doing is right Courtney!" "I want a divorce!" "You just got one...I thought I could hold on to you..." "The only thing you can hold on to is a business and money if you dont go spending it carelessly. Go spend it on your tramp." She said in a monotone voice coldly referring to Emily. "The only tramp in this town is you." Jax replied back as he snatched the door opened. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Courtney." He said coldly.

"You don't want Courtney...she's just a mere conquest...to show me that you can have anyone even a married woman." She smiled sheepishly. "That's not true...I care about her! I didn't expect to but I do...maybe more then I cared about you which I thought was humanly impossible." Emily looked at him. "I don't believe you..." He held open the door and looked outside. "Get out..." "Excuse me?" "You heard me...get out..." "fine..." She smiled evily. "I had plans with Jax anyways and let me tell you something..." She got up close to his ear and whispered lowly. "He's way...way better than you have ever been." She smiled as she left. Nikolas slammed the door violently as he paced and called Courtneys cell phone. She looked at the caller ID and let it ring as she sat in the cold. Her new voice message icon popped up as she dialed the number to listen she heard Nikolas' voice over the phone full of desperation and worry. "Courtney--I know you don't wanna hear from me right now and probably dont want to talk to me but please...please I need to know if you're ok...I don't want Emily I want you...you and no one else for the rest of my life. Courtney please-" Just then the voice memo beeped and it had cut him off in mid sentence. After moments of reluctance Courtney decided to call him back. "Courtney?" He answered his voice eager with worry and desperation to know she was ok. "I'm fine..." she said lowly. "Hey...where are you? I'll come to you..." "The docks..." her replies were short not that she could help it she just felt so much pain.

Moments later Nikolas appeared on the stairs. Walking down slowly he kept his eyes on Courtney. She had been crying it was clearly visible. He sat down beside her placing a hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes and cried. "I'm here..." He took her into his arms. She couldn't keep this cycle up. Her trusting him, loving him, and needing him and then seeing Emily and feeling like he was back with her. She couldn't be in another relationship where she felt like the third wheel. He brushed the hair from her face as it began to rain. He looked up to the sky and smiled at her. She got lost in his beautiful dark eyes. Her modern day Romeo. She met his eyes as he kissed her. He wrapped his jacket around her just as he had done on the hospital roof. He kissed her as tears fell down her face. Happiness because she felt deep down in her gut that he wasn't lying. "Maybe I like you too much..." She smiled. "Maybe I like you more then I should." He replied teasingly as he lifted up and took her hands as he pulled her up to him. "Let's go home..this is the beginning of the rest of our lives together...from here on out. I can't swear That I'll be here for the rest of you're life but I swear I'll love you for the rest of mine." She smiled as she kissed him and walked arm in arm through the rain headed home to spend the rest of their lives together.

The End


End file.
